The moment I saw you
by Brown eyed babee
Summary: This stories starts when Reid and Morgan first met and fallows them as they fall inlove.
1. Chapter 1

Year 1- First meeting

For the last two years, on the BAU team it was Morgan, Hotch, Ell, JJ and Gideon. In Derek Morgan's mind, that was good enough for him, so when Jason Gideon- Team leader said they were getting a new person on their team, Derek did not like that. But Derek was young and could be cocky at times, and was still adjusting to changes, and this was one of them. Having to get to know a new person, and build up a friendship with him? Derek still had trust problems with the people he already knew and worked well with, and add a new person in the mix, no, it just didn't work.

Spencer Reid, the new member to the team, was nervous enough as it was himself. He knew he'd be the youngest on the team, he was only 23 years old, he should still be in school, but Spencer finished high school when he was 12 years old. So he was used to being younger then everyone else. He pushed his big glasses on back up his nose, his satchel nasseled on his hip. Taking a Deep breath, Spencer Reid pushed opened the door to the FBI building were he was hoping to work for the rest of his life.

''And here is were we meet before we go on cases.'' For the last 30 Minutes Jason Gideon was showing Reid around. Reid was shown were his desk would be- right beside Morgan-, were Hotch, JJ and Gideon's offices where. And so far he had met, Elle, JJ, Hotch and Uint Chief Erin Strusse. ''JJ picks the cases, and here she tells us around them and we have a small talk before we figure out what we'll do on the jet.'' Gideon, explained the point of the room with the table and the t.v Screen.

The whole 30 minutes were amazing for Spencer, he was a really fast learner so he caught on fast, he was have an IQ of 189 after all, so that did come in handy. ''That makes sense.'' He nodded, chancing a small smile at the older man. In the whole half hour they had spent together he had not smiled once, That really made Reid nervous, did he not like him? Or was he always serious.

''Right.'' Gideon nodded. ''Well, I have to make a phone call, you know were everything is, we have no cases today, so make yourself at home in your desk.'' Gideon patted Reid on the shoulder before leaving him standing, awkwardly in the room.

When Reid was alone, he let out a deep breath, following Gideon's footsteps outside the room, but to his own desk instead. Once there he took his satchel off and placed it on the desk, taking out stuff he would place around it, paper, pencils, just the stuff he would need to do paper work. When that was done, he put the satchel under his desk, a small glimse of his socks, making Reid smile. His socks were pink and green, he never wore matching socks, it was bad luck.

Letting out a small sigh, Reid looked aroud around, the office everyone looked busy doing their own thing, Reid didn't want to bug them, by talking to them, but as he looked around, his eyes did fall on the only team member he hasn't met yet. Derek Morgan. His back was to Reid, though, so he didn't see him staring. Reid being the shy awkward guy he was almost didn't want to get up to say 'Hello' to the guy, but he knew he had to sooner, or later, the two will be working together after all, this is no time for nervousness.

Taking a deep breath, Reid rolled his chair out, slowly and silently making his way over to the coffee area. Once there, he reached up to the cupboards and grabbed a mug, changing a look at the other guy, he still hasn't notice Reid. Sighing, Reid tucked a peice of hair behind his ear. ''Hello.'' He said awkwardly. ''I'm Spencer Reid.'' He held his hand out.

Morgan had been advoiding the new guy, not really wanting to meet him just yet, but he knew he would have to soon, since they'll be working together. But as Gideon showed him around, Derek stayed at the coffee area, pretending to make coffee, when in reality he was still trying to adjust to the idea of getting a new team Member. It was when Spencer finally introduced himself, that Morgan finally turned to him, and gave him a look over.

He had big geeky glasses, skinny and small. He looked nervous, then again who wouldn't on his first day? And he had kind of odd hair, all in all finally looking up at him in closeness, made Morgan smile. Finally admitting to himself, that he thought Spencer Reid would try to make his place as the big 'baddass' around here, now looking at him, Morgan realized that would be impossible, he'll be the geeky one, just look at him! Though it was kind of cute.

Wait, wait. No, Derek did not just think Cute, he wasn't into guys, he was a total ladies man, there was no way he thought cute. Plus he was just meeting the kid for the first time.

Shaking the thought from his head, like it never happen, Derek smiled at the younger boy, putting his hand in his. ''Derek Morgan.'' He finally said, giving him a half smile.

Spencer smiled at him, shaking hands for a few moments before letting his hand drop to the side. ''The pleasure is all mine.'' Reid told him. As he worked on making himself a tea, he couldn't help as his eyes travel to Derek, he seemed like a scary person from afar, tall, muscular, but the way he smiled, he was a nice guy. Cute too.

Realizing his thoughts, Spencer's eyes went wide as he nervously and awkwardly walked back to his desk. Yes, Reid knew he liked a boy once in college, but he never acted on it, and there was /no way/ he would get feelings for Derek, no, they just met. He shook his head and took a sip of his tea, trying not to walk as Derek took a seat beside him.

Both men leaned back in their chairs, looking at each other out of the corner of their eyes, though the other didn't notice it. 'It will be interesting working with him' both men thought to themselves as they sipped on their cups.

My first Criminal Minds fan fiction ever, and I think Morgan/Reid would be an adorable couple, I know they are not gay in the show, but I can do what I want in my fic, but please Read, I hope you guys like it! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Year 1- Getting ready for the first case

''Good Morning, Morgan!'' Reid told his co-worker rather cheerfully, taking a seat beside Morgan at their joint desk. He was more cheerful then he had been all month. All month he watched his team leave and go as they went on cases, and he was stuck at his desk, doing paper work, but it was the work that'll get him in the field. And today was the day. He has his orange leather gun holder proudly on his belt.

''Well, Good Morning, Chipper.'' Morgan chuckled, raising an eyebrow at Reid, never seeing him this happy before, but ten again, how can he not be happy, this was his first case, Morgan was kind of happy for his first case too. Though he did think Reid looked adorable this chipper. /Fuck Morgan/ He thought to himself, leaning back in his chair, looking away from Reid for a moment. /You like ladies, not men, just stop thinking about him like that already/

''Do you know what kind of case we are doing?'' God, he felt like a teenager, talking about the work they had to do in class, but in away he was, he was new to this, he didn't remember how it worked. All he knew was what Gideon told him, that they brief the case before getting on plane, and going over it more there.

''Not yet.'' Morgan, answered, pushing out his chair, standing up and waiting for Reid. ''JJ will tell us about it in the room.'' He pointed to a room were JJ, Hotch and Ell were all sitting at a round table. ''She picks the cases.'' He explained.

''Right,'' Reid nodded his head, remembering that, he too got out of his chair, following Morgan into the room and sitting beside him, looking around, this was the room that he saw when Gideon a month ago, but he was more excited about being in it now, seeing as he was finally working on a case.

''Alright, lets get started.'' JJ stood up once Gideon slipped in, handing out the folders. ''We'll be going to Canada for this case, a major case.'' JJ had already picked out a case this morning, but when she got the call from the Alberta Provincial police, she just had to change cases, and hand her first case to another team.

''Why Canada?'' Morgan asked, with a raised eyebrow. ''We have never been there before.''

''Yes, but this case needed us.'' JJ picked up the remote and clicked on the television. ''In a small town of Red Deer, Alberta, the captian on the police department and his wife were found dead in their bed by their daughter, Dee Wyatt.'' JJ explained as she clicked through the pictures.

''They were both stabbed in the side.'' Reid commented looking from the pictures and the file. ''And from the looks of it, there was a star carved it right beside the stab marks.'' He point out.

''For the last year, the Wyatt's got random messages all ending with that same star. Mr. Wyatt tried to track down who was sending the letters, but he had no luck. The police think who ever killed them was the same man who was sending the letters.'' JJ explained.

''You said they have a daughter?'' Morgan spoke up, looking up from his file. ''Why wasn't she killed? Or does she not live at home?''

''She's 21.'' JJ explained. ''She was suppose to meet her parents for lunch, but when they never showed up, she went to their place to see if everything was okay, when she got there, they were dead.'' JJ shook her head, she could never imagine what that would be like, finding you parents dead. ''The police seem to think she's the next victim.'' She explained.

''That's were we come in.'' Hotch spoke up, standing up and taking JJ's place at the front of the table, as she sat down. ''They think we only have a small amount of time to find him and save the life of Dee Wyatt.'' He explained. ''We'll be flying to Canada right now, which is sadly a 7 hour flight.'' As he said that he turned around and looked at the team. ''We need to protect Dee, never let her out of sight, her best friends will be at her side aswell, but we also need to find this man before he kills anyone, if he plans on killing anyone, Lets go.''

With that, Hotch left the room and one by one the team followed him. Morgan and Reid were he last to go. As the two left the office together, Morgan slung his arm around Reid's shoulder. ''Hey Kid, ready for your very first case ever?'' He asked, a wide smile on his face.

Reid looked at the arm around his shoulders, then the man who the arm belonged to, trying not to melt at the adorable smile that graced Morgan's lips. ''I was born ready.'' He nodded, stepping into the Elevator with the rest of the team and Morgan.

Lalalala...The next one will be longer, for sure 3 I hope you enjoy though


	3. Chapter 3

Year 1- First case

When the team and a wide eyed Reid got settled on the jet, they all pulled out the files out again, trying to figure out their next moves, it was Jason Gideon who spoke up and told everyone what they'll be doing. ''Hotch, Elle, JJ and I will go to the crime scene. Reid and Morgan you two go to the police building, and check up on Dee.''

They all nodded, it was along flight, and though it was flight and now being 10:30 they won't be in Red Deer util atleast 9:30 in the evening and so they'd be working for awhile yet, so why not sleep now, and that's just what they all did, sleep.

When the plane finally landed, the team was well rested. ''Alright.'' Gideon looked at his watch. ''We'll meet up at the hotel in another three hours and get rested for tomorrow.'' That being said, him Hotch and Elle got into one of the black SUV and the other three got into the other ones.

''What do we do?'' Reid asked, looking at Morgan's head from the passenger seat. He was still so excited, but he toned down to look professional. ''Do we talk to Miss. Wyatt and ask her questions?''

''Yee.'' Morgan nodded his head, briefly looking at Reid, then back to the road. ''We'll ask her about the star, and the letter, she might not be easy, losing a parent is hard.'' Morgan lost his father when he was just a child, so he knew how it felt to lose a father, feeling oddly so glad he still had his mama.

Reid nodded, he lost his parents to. Not to death, but his father walked out, and to this day Reid never forgave him, nor would he ever, you don't walk out on children, no. And his mother had a mental illness, so she was never there for Reid, much, but when she was and when the two had had their mother/son moments, they all stick out in Reid's mind like they happen yesterday. He missed his mother sometimes, but he knew she was in good hands with her doctors in the hospital, and when he gets a free three-four days to himself, Reid vowed to fly to Vegas and spend time with her, tell her all about the BAU and how much he loves his job.

''Reid.'' Was the word that took Spencer out of his thoughts, and he looked up to see Morgan, standing there in his open door, with a hand on Reid's shoulder with a concerned look on his face. ''You okay, kid? I was trying to get your attention for five minutes now.''

/Wow, I've been out for five minutes?/ Reid thought to himself, shaking his head, getting out of the car. How close he was standing to Morgan, made his breathe catch in his throat, he was close enough that all Reid had to was lean in one inch and then they'd be kissing...

''Let's go then.'' Morgan turned around, he was trying not to think of how close he was with Reid, he liked it, but wasn't ready to admit it to himself, plus this was no time to be thinking like that, they had a case to work on, and a person to protect. That's what Morgan would be only thinking about at this moment.

When the men walked in the office, they were hit with a wave of sadness. It was like anyone who would walk into the police building, even if they had the best day of their life, and said nothing could brig them down, well one foot into this place, they'll feel like they'll die with how much depression is going around. All the cops were sad, they knew they had a job to do, but the lose of their boss was to heavy on their heart, and they all kept glancing in the corner, that's when Morgan and Reid saw her, and both men felt their heart break. When two cops moved out of the way, Dee and her two best friends came into view.

Dee was sitting in a chair, her head was straight again, looking at Reid and Morgan, but she wasn't there, her eyes were blank. her short black hair was messy sticking all over her face. Her cheeks were tear-stained, big red puffy circles were around her eyes. Snot was running down her nose. She was dressed in a big gray baggy sweater and black sweatpants. Her hands were in the hands on her best friends, who were kneeling on either side of her, trying to get through to her, but nothing they said worked, Dee didn't move at all, just sat there.

''You must be from the FBI.'' A voice behind them, made both men turned, they turned to see an older looking man, standing behind them. He too wore the same pity look in his eyes, but he looked so much sadder then the other officers.

''Yes.'' Morgan nodded, holding his hand out to the man. ''I'm Agent Morgan and that's Dr. Reid.'' ''Hello.'' Reid nodded his head as well, both of them shaking hands with the older man,

''I'm Greg Gubler.'' He introduced himself, before shaking hands with Reid and Morgan. ''I used to be captain here, for 25 years before, Mark took over, I had to retire because my wife is sick.'' Grey was only 56, He lost his wife when he was 45 though. ''Mark was a great man, so was his wife Alice, I promised myself, I'll do anything to protect her, she's my goddaughter after all.'' He shook his head. All three men looked at Dee again, before turning away.

''Those two with her- Mallory Gubler and Saffron Kirke. The three of them best friends since they were born.'' He explained. ''Mallory is my daughter and Saffron is the daughter of Dakota.'' He pointed to a blonde hair officer who was sitting at his desk, pretending to write something. ''They haven't left her side, since we got the news.''

''True friends.'' Reid whispered, looking back over at them, he never had much friends growing up, being younger then everyone, but the love those three girls share, you can feel it as strong as the sadness in the room. ''Is Dee okay to answer some question?'' He asked softly.

''I'm not sure.'' Greg, bite his bottom lip. ''You can try, it might be nice for her to talk to someone else, but I don't know how she'll react.''

Morgan and Reid, nodded their heads, turning away and slowly making their way to Dee. ''Dee?'' Morgan said in a soft voice, both men taking out their badges. ''We're from the FBI, I'm Derek and this is my friend Spencer.'' He pointed to Reid. ''Would it be alright if we asked you some question?'' Morgan got on his knees before her.

Dee finally seemed to come to life, looking at him, she took her hands out of Mallory and Saffron's and put them in her lap. ''I already said what I knew.'' She snapped. She was tired of talking about her parents death, she just wanted to go home and sleep. ''I live with Mal and Saffy and I was at school in the morning, in class, and when class ended, my parents and me were going to have lunch, but they never showed up, and when I went to the house, they were de-d-...gone.'' She finished un able to say the word 'dead'

''I get that.'' Morgan said softly, ''But I just need to know if you know anyone who would do this? Or if you know the person who sent the letters?''

''God!'' Dee stood up and pushed pasted Morgan. ''If I knew we wouldn't be fucken sitting here doing nothing, now would we?'' Dee yelled at Morgan, before running out of the building.

Derek sighed and looked up at Reid hopelessly as he stood just frowned after her and shook his head. ''Poor girl.'' He shook his head.

''I'll go talk to her..'' Mallory suggested, getting up and pushing her long hair to one shoulder,but Morgan put a hand to stop her. ''I'll do it.'' She looked like she was going to protest, but Saffron put her hand on Mallory's arm and she backed down nodding her head.

''I'd like to ask you two some questions.'' Reid, said trying to hide the uncertain in his voice looking to Morgan, who nodded head as he left the building. ''Dee?'' He called out softly, into the night, walking around the small square, finding her leaning against a brick wall with no windows.

''I'm sorry.'' She said weakly. ''I didn't mean to snap, you were just doing your job, but it's just so hard.'' the 21 year old, shook her head, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. Morgan frowned and held out his arms to her, and she ran into him, breaking down as soon as his arms circled around her.

''I lost my father when I was nine years old, so I know how you feel.'' Morgan whispered into her hair, rocking her back and forth. ''And I promise you Dee, we will not leave until we find the man who did this, we'll protect you and avenge your parents death.'' He told her, trying to comfort her.

Dee pulled back, not saying anything, just looking at him, as he wiped away a tear from her cheek, and that was when she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. She didn't know what she was doing, but she took comfort from this man, and kissing him was comforting, someone who would be there for her in this tough time.

Reid had come out a few moments earlier, having finished questioning Saffron and Mallory, and Greg told him to go get Morgan and Dee, but as he walked out and saw Dee and Morgan entangled in each other's arms, kissing each other, well the scene made his heart break.


	4. Chapter 4

Year 1- Dee

Reid stood there shock at the scene in front of him. Why it broke his heart, is something he doesn't knew he had feeling for Morgan, but he also knew that nothing would happen between them, so he almost expected to see Morgan with girls, but expecting and actually seeing it is two different things.

After a few moments of utter shock, Reid shook his head and cleared his throat, causing the the two to jump. ''Oh, Reid.'' The surprise and embarrassment could be heard. Morgan crossed the professional line and he knew that.

''Um.'' Reid started, trying to find his voice. ''Greg wanted us inside.'' He said again, when he had his voice, trying to hide the fact that he was hurt at what he just saw.

''Right.'' Morgan added, trying to will the heat to leave his face, he stood back looking at Dee, guestering for her to go first. She nodded her head, wrapping her arms around herself and walking away from the two men. Morgan stood there for a moment, looking at Reid, feeling oddly embarrassed.

Reid nodded awkwardly, turning to walk away, but as Morgan grabbed a hold of his hand, Reid stopped and looked at the other man. ''Yeah?''

''You won't tell anyone, what you just saw, right?'' Morgan asked, looking at Reid, hoping. ''I crossed a line here, one I told myself, I'd never cross and I did...'' Morgan was a bad boy but when it came to his job, he played by the rules, and this was the first rule he broke.

Seeing that Morgan looking at nervous as he did, Reid sighed, tucking his hair behind his ears and nodded. ''Alright, your secret is safe with me.'' He said softly, before walking away.

And Morgan's trust issues were on the line right now, he had trouble trusting, and right now would prove if Morgan could actually trust Reid or not, hopefully he can, he looked like a trust worthy guy, and he did look Morgan right in the eyes. Sighing, Morgan ran a hand through his short hair before, following Dee and Reid back into the building.

When Morgan got back into the room, Dee was standing with Mallory and Saffron on either side of her, Reid standing with Greg, they all looked be talking about something, but stopped to turn when Morgan entered, raising an eyebrow. ''What are we talking about?'

''Well, Saf and I are trying to convince Dee that she should spend the night at home with us, but she's being stubborn and keeps saying she should be in the hotel, with you guys were you can protect her.'' Mallory glanced that Dee, she wanted to protect her best friend, and didn't feel uncomfortable leaving her with strangers, even though they were the FBI. Mallory still didn't trust them.

''I think She's right.'' Morgan nodded his head. ''If she's close to us, we can protect her, if someone were to come into the room.'' Of course Morgan wanted to talk to her and tell her what happen between them was a big mistake and it can't happen again, even if they just kissed.

''I agree.'' Greg nodded his head, before his daughter could protest. ''She safest with them.'' With that, He gave Dee a hug before leading his daughter and Saffron away, leaving Dee with Morgan and Reid.

''And then Daddy got this look on his face, that was pure embarrassed, and me and mom just laughed.'' Dee explained with a small giggle, causing Morgan to laugh. For the last hour, she had been telling Morgan about the last family vacation they took, before Dee went to school last summer.

Reid, Morgan and Dee showed up at the hotel, a few moments after the team, and they talked for an hour, about how they would protect Dee, and put the pieces of the profile together. It was an hour ago the team went up to their rooms. Since Dee said she couldn't sleep, Morgan stayed down with her. And so far they had been having coffee and Dee was telling Morgan all about her parents.

Morgan was going to say something, but her yawn cut him off and he stood, up holding his hand out her. ''Lets get you upstairs and into bed.'' He told her, helping her up from the couch. ''We all have a very busy day tomorrow.''

Nodding her head, Dee took his hands and uses him to pull her up. ''I just have to go pee, so I'll be right back.'' That being said, Dee gave Derek a wide smile, before jogging to the Loo. Once there, she walked into the stall, did her thing, and when she was washing her hands, she l leaned down to splash water on her face, it was when she leaned up she saw her parents killer with a gun to her head, throw the mirror.

''Hello Dee.'' He said in a soft caring voice, well how caring when someone be when they are holding a gun to your head? ''I bet you're wondering why I killed your parents.'' He continued, when she didn't say anything, but as she nodded, he went on. ''See, I've been watching your parents for awhile, since I went to school with your mother, I'm in love with her, she would of bee mine, if she hasn't met your father, she would of been mine, you should of been my daughter.'' He finished.

Dee turned around to face the man who killed her parents, staring him right in the eyes. ''If you come with me now, we can be the family I know your mother would want us to be.'' That was when Dee shook her head, and keeping her brown orbs locked with his dark ones, tears streaming down her face.

''My mother was in love with my father, we were a happy family, you ruined so many lives.'' She spat in his face. ''I want nothing to do with you, ever! You ruined my life, all because of some silly obsession with my mother. There are FBI agents in this hotel, they will catch you and you will go to jail, you son of bitch! I will personally make sure you rot in there. You are nothing but a scum-.'' She didn't finish what she was saying, as a long bang interrupted her thoughts, and a bullet made it's way between her eyes, leaving a hole in her forehead as Dee fell to the ground.

At the gun shot, Morgan grabbed his gun, running to the ladies room just in time to see the killer leaning over Dee's body, He barely looked up when Morgan fired his gun, three times, each bullet landing in the middle of his chest, causing the man to fall limb on the ground beside Dee.

''Go wake up my team and call the police!'' Morgan roared at the hotel manager, who stood at the wide eyes at the scene infront of her, but she nodded her head, running back to the front desk to make the calls that she was ordered to do.

''Dee.'' Morgan frowned, getting on his knees infront of her. He completely forgot about the dead body of her killer, all he saw was the dead girl he was suppose to protect. ''I was right here..'' He kept repeating in his head, he got up and punched the wall just as Gideon ran into the room, followed by the rest of his team, the police and EMT, who rushed to the bodies.

Everyone's eyes landed on Morgan, and he returned the stares with heavy sad eyes. ''I was fucken right here!'' He cussed, shaking his head. ''I'm sorry.'' He pushed past Gideon as he tried to stop him, and made his way over to the bar, he needed to clear his head.

''Reid, you go with him,'' Hotch told the younger man who was looking at the spot were Derek had just disappeared to. ''Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, we'll stay here.'' Reid just nodded his head and jogged out of the Loo to were Morgan was.

He just walked past the bar were Morgan was sitting his three empty shot glasses infront of him, and he just downed his fourth one. ''Again.'' He barked at the bartender just as Reid said down. ''Maybe you should lay low on the shots.'' Reid told him softly.

''No.'' Morgan answered simply, shaking his head. ''It's my fault she's dead, I was with her, and I let her out of my sight and she died.'' Morgan had never had anyone die on his account, sure he asked for a victim in one of his first cases, and he got one, causing his nightmares, something he does regret that, but he was less then 5 feet away from Dee when she died!

Reid frowned, putting his hand on Morgan's shoulder. ''She went to the Loo, and we had no idea that he was in this hotel to start with. Morgan, this is not your fault at all, the same thing would of happen to anyone of us if we were with her, but it just so happens you were with her. No one blames you.''

Morgan looked at Reid, shaking his head, and downed his fifth shot. ''I just I promised to protect her.' He shook his head. ''This job really sucks, we can't save everyone. Two more!'' He called out to the bartender.

''This is my first case.'' Reid leaned on the bar, looking up at Morgan. ''I wouldn't know how it feels to save someone just yet, but I sure hope it's a better feeling then this.'' As the bartender put two More shot glasses in front of Morgan, Reid shook his head. ''Morgan I think you ha-'' ''One is for you, Genius.'' Morgan cut him off, handing him the glass and then held his own glass.

Reid looked at the glass and shook his head. ''I don't drink...'' ''Come, just have two shots with me then we'll go to our rooms and go to bed.'' Reid was going to say 'no' but he shook his head, what will it hurt. ''Alright.'' He took the glass into his hand and held it up to Morgan. ''To happier cases, in the future'' Reid mumbled. ''Cheers to that.'' The men clicked their glasses and then downed the content in them.

Morgan called for two more, and the liquor was making it's way down Reid's throat, he could already feel the effect, this being the first time he ever drank, he knew he'd get drunk faster. And Morgan was already drunk. ''Ro-ooms.'' Reid slurred out.

''Roooom!'' Morgan giggled, slinging his arm around Reid's shoulder. He stood there, using Spencer for support, but as he looked at the younger boy, something came over him, and he leaned over to Reid, pressing his lips to Reid's lips.

-

Chapter five is Morgan and Reid's sexy time. Consider yourself warned.


	5. Chapter 5

I want you.

Year 1- The first sex

Reid's eyes widen in shock as Morgan put his lips on his, arms around his neck. Reid was sober enough to know that in the morning Morgan could regret this, though Reid wouldn't, but he was drunk enough not to care, wrapping his own arms around Morgan's waist. ''Mm.'' Reid moaned as Morgan broke the kiss and kissed down his jawline, to his neck. ''R-R-Room.'' Reid stuttered out, seeing the look the bartender was giving them.

''Yessssss.'' Morgan hissed out, backing out of Reid's arms, feeling empty. Morgan was drunk yes, but he still had a small piece of his mind telling him not do to this, did he care? Fuck no. He was a man, and he wanted some action, and Reid looked sexy right now, Morgan couldn't keep his hands off the man. He wanted all of him.

In the Elevator, Reid and Morgan stood close together, hands laced together, though they wanted to be attached by lips, but couldn't. Three other people were in the Elevator as well. All older people. It was so painfully slow, though when the small moving room finally got to the floor, they wanted, they rushed out, and to the closest room- Reid's room. Kicking the door behind them and locking it, Morgan and Reid met in the middle in a heated kiss.

Morgan tongue slipped out and he licked Reid's bottom lip, meaning he wanted entrance into his mouth, Reid opened h is mouth under Derek's almost right away, and Derek's tongue wondered the walls of Reid's mouth, both men still able to taste the liquor off each other.

Reid wrapped his arms around Morgan's shoulder just as the other man broke the kiss again and his lips made their way to his neck. ''Mmm...Morgan.'' Reid moaned out, moving his head out of the way. Morgan smiled against his pale neck and started walking backwards to the bed, all the while sucking on Reid's neck.

When the back of Morgan's knees hit the edge of the bed, Reid's hands slid down his back and to the front of his pants. ''Reid..'' Morgan started, but Reid silenced him with a kiss. All of a sudden he was feeling brave, which was odd for him, but as he undid, Morgan's zipper and helped him out of his boxers and pants. Reid dropped to his knees in front of him, taking the limb member in his hand, causing it to harden almost right away. Smirking, Reid kissed the tip of Derek's cock, before taking him into his mouth.

''Fuck.'' Morgan moaned, his eyes moving down as he watched Reid bob his head up and down. ''So good.'' Morgan gasped out. His hands going into Reid's hair and helping him move his head. As Reid's tongue licked along the length of the shaft, Morgan's head fell back as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He was in heaven.

Reid honestly had no idea what he was doing, he never had oral sex with anyone, let alone kissed someone. But the way Morgan had a tight grip on his hair, and the moans that was coming out of his mouth, Reid figured he was doing a good job. It was when Morgan announced that he was cumming, did Reid take him out of his mouth, making a small popping sound, and settled with giving him a hand job, until he released with a loud moan. Grinning, Reid stood back up, and leaded Forward capturing Morgan in another kiss.

''Your turn.'' Morgan smirked as he too dropped to his knees in front of Reid, hands working on getting the button of his pants. Now Morgan had done oral sex, and full out sex before, but never with a man, and seeing a dick in front of his eye was different, but in his drunken state, it turned him on all the more, it was new and he loved new things. Grinning up at Reid, Morgan took the member into his mouth, it took a few bobs of his head, but he felt the dick harden between his lips and Reid rested his hands on the top of Derek's head. His hair being to short to grip on.

''Morgan.'' Reid moaned out. God, he had never felt as good as Morgan is making him feel right now. Wet mouth, warm tongue, it was all to much, Morgan had brought him to a high that Reid never wants to come down from. Has hands resting on his hand, helping him as well. ''Almost-.'' Reid managed to gasp out, as Morgan pulled back and jerked him off, fast. Reid release, causing him to black out for a moment, for he never felt so good in all of his 23 years of life.

Grinning, Morgan stood back up, taking his shirt off and throwing it off to the side, he then helped Reid with his, throwing it off as well, before both men fell on to the bed in a mess of arms, legs and sheets. Their mouths found each other again as their tongues dueled each other, Reid's hands roaming over Morgan's well toned dark chest and arms. Morgan's hands traveled down Reid's back find his ass, as he gave it a small squeeze, earning a surprise gasp from his partner.

Morgan rolled them over again, as Reid broke the kiss, both of them at this point there breathing heavily, sweater covered their skin, but they hardly noticed, the only thing that cared to them was the feeling they both got as their cocks rubbed against each other, causing them both to moan loudly.

''Morgan.'' Reid whispered, Morgan got up so his hands were resting on either side of Reid's face as his forearms were holding all his weight. ''Yeah, babe?'' He asked. Reid closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them, staring straight into the eyes of his partner, Reid said two small words. ''Fuck me.''

That was a word that Morgan thought he would never hear coming from Reid's lip, but hearing him say it, turned him on oh so much more. ''As you wish.'' Morgan smirked, leaning down and capturing Reid's mouth in a rather passionate kiss. One hand going down to his entrance, and carefully slipping a finger inside him. Getting him ready for what was to come. He stopped all his moments before he felt Reid wiggling against his finger, and he slowly started to move it in out, stretching him, before he added another finger, and before long, Morgan pulled both fingers out.

Going back up on his forearms, Morgan position himself at Reid's entrance, looking down at him and waiting for permission before going on. ''Morgan.'' Was all he needed before slid into Reid in one smooth thrust. Morgan moaned in pleasure, but Reid moaned in pain. Pushing until he was all the way in, Morgan stopped moving for a moment, letting Reid get used to the feeling.

And it didn't take long before Reid looked up at Morgan, a weak smile on his face, as he nodded his head, not trusting his voice. Morgan leaned down and gave Reid a sweet small kiss, before he pulled back out slowly and pushed back into him all going to slow. Morgan wanted to go faster, it felt so fucken good. Hot, tight and wet, but he wanted to make it easy on Reid. So keeping his hips moving at a slow pace, Morgan's lips parted in a moan.

Reid was still on cloud nine, even higher at this point. He thought getting a blow job was amazing, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of Morgan's dick moving in and out of him. Reid felt so good, and never wanted that feeling to go away. ''Faster.'' He moaned out. Morgan did as he asked, picking up the pace with his hips.

They were both moving at a steady, fast pace now, beads of sweat rolling off their faces, the only light in the room from the moon as it peaked through the closed curtains. The only sound, that could be heard were the grunts, moans, heavy breathing and the squeaking bed. Both of them knew they weren't going to last much longer, but both still didn't want to stop.

Leaning down, Morgan placed Kisses on Reid's shoulders, as his arm and legs wrapped around Morgan. ''Fuck, Reid, I'm close.'' Morgan gasped out, burring his head in Reid's shoulder. Reid could only moan in response, having lost his voice an hour again. It only took three more thrust, when Morgan pressed his body tight to Reid, his climax released in him, with a rather loud cry from Morgan. Reid soon followed, arching his back into his lover's chest as he too had his release. They both lay there still tangled within each other, waiting until they had gotten their breaths back.

Morgan rolled off of Reid, smiling at the other man, as he grabbed Reid's arm and pulled Reid into his arms. Morgan lay on his back, Reid's head resting on his chest, snuggled nicely under the blanket. ''Good night Spencer.'' Morgan smiled at him, Reid leaned up, smiling at the other man ''Good night, Derek.'' And they shared one last kiss, before they settled down on the bed, arms around each other, falling to sleep.

The next Morning the bright light from the sun woke Derek Morgan up, not really helping the headache that was throbbing against his skull and he moved to roll over, but as he rolled over his forehead hit a cold skinned back. Freaking out, Morgan sat up, eyes wide open now, looking down he took in his naked state, and on his right, was a sleeping Reid, who was just as naked as he was. ''What the fuck?''

Next Chapter, lets see how Reid and Morgan react to sleeping together.


	6. Chapter 6

Mistakes and Regrets

Year 1- First fight

''Spence!'' A loud knock on the door, made Reid shoot up in bed as he looked at his naked body, a confused Morgan looking at Reid, and the door. ''I'll be out in a moment!'' He called to JJ. ''Have you seen Morgan?'' She called back, sounding worried. ''He's not in his room.'' ''I'm here!'' Came Morgan voice. ''Well, both of you be downstairs soon, we have to leave.'' With that, Reid listens to the steps as JJ goes to the elevator.

''What the fuck happen last night?'' Morgan asked, as he got out of the bed, sheet wrapped around his waist. Looking around the room, his pants and boxers were in a pool on the ground, Reid's close to his, and both their shirts were thrown across the room. As Morgan looked at the room, Realization hit him, it hit him hard.

Turning to face Reid, who was sitting on the bed, head in his hands, shaking his head. ''We had sex?'' Morgan asked in a sharp whisper. ''No, I'm not fucken gay, I would /never/ sleep with a man!'' Morgan glared at Reid, blaming it all on him. ''Fucken never.'' He said again, as he got into his clothes. When he was dressed, Morgan walked to the door, turning to look at Reid, who was in the same position, Morgan shook his head, leaving the room, slamming the door behind him. He was planning on taking a long shower when he got to his room.

Reid sat on the bed, he knew Morgan would regret what they did, but he didn't. Even though Morgan was drunk last night, Reid knew something happen between them, not just the sex, but a bond, Morgan just needed to calm down, and then Reid would try to talk to him. Sighing, Reid got out of the bed, putting his dirty clothes back into his suitcase and grabbing a new outfit, and he took shook a shower, trying to forget about what happen, as well he tried to will himself not to cry, Reid never really handled rejection well.

Morgan soon found himself, pacing in his room. He wasn't gay, so why in the hell did he sleep with Spencer? Sure he had drunk sex before, but he always woke up next to a girl, never a boy. He was never attracted to a boy, like he was to Reid. What was coming over him? Was he becoming Gay? Or atleast Bi? Morgan shook his head, running his hand along his head, this was not the time to think about that, he had to focus on the task at hand.

''Reid, Morgan.'' Came the voice of JJ. In the last hour the two were in the station in Red Deer, helping the police close the case and wrap up any lingering questions from the press. Morgan and Reid were both hardly paying attention, both their minds were on each other. They could only give little nods and 'hmm', now and then. That was no different when JJ said their names. Sighing the blonde took their hands and lead them outside.

''I have no idea what is going on between you two.'' She stated, looking at both men before her, placing her hands on her hips. ''But whatever it is you better fix it!'' She demanded of them, placing her hands on her hips, that's when Morgan just shrugged. ''There's nothing going on between us.'' He answered.

That was when the rest of the team came out.. ''Time to go to the airport.'' Gideon announced, and the three nodded their heads, getting into the SUVs. The drive to the airport wasn't very long, but it felt long for Morgan. Reid sitting beside him in the car, and it actually took all he had not to look at the guy.

The same was for Reid, he forced himself to look ahead and never at Morgan, he enjoyed what happen last night, but he wasn't about to tell Morgan that, he didn't need to know, he didn't want to face more rejection then already had from the guy. Getting blamed for something they both did was hard enough.

Back on the jet, no one really talked. They all sat by themselves either on the couch, chairs, looking out the window or had his headphones on and he was looking out the window thinking of what happen last night and the this morning. He was a right jerk to yell at Reid like that, he did nothing wrong. It does take two to tangle after all. Morgan was just in shock and the shock came out as anger and he directed it at Reid.

Sighing, Morgan turned his head to find Reid, but he was sleeping on the couch, looking adorable as ever. It was official, Morgan had feelings for Reid. Something he had to get used to, so when the jet landed, Morgan would talk to Reid and explain everything to the younger man that he just realized himself. With that, Morgan fell asleep also.

''Reid!'' Morgan called out, before Reid could enter the building were they work. When he stopped, and turned to face him, Morgan chanced a small smile at him. ''We need to talk.'' He stated firmly, turning to the rest of the team who stopped. ''Go ahead.'' He waved them on. ''We'll catch up.'' That being said, Morgan took Reid's wrist in his hand and lead him away from the building and to were Morgan's car was parked.

Reid sighed, all the plane ride, Morgan was on his mind, and in his dreams too, but Morgan was ignoring him, and if Morgan wanted to play hard ball, so would Reid, but it was when they got back to the building that Morgan finally talked to Reid and he just nodded, following him to the car. ''Look.'' Reid started, shoving his hands deep in his pocket. ''You don't have to tell me you regret sleeping with me, I got that from your reaction this morning.''

''I don't regret it though.'' Morgan stated, the wide eyes Spencer shot him, Morgan sighed and nodded his head. ''On the plane I did alot of thinking.'' He started off. ''I was a dick for yelling at you, and I'm sorry, I was just surprised and taken back.'' He explained walking closer to Reid. ''But on the plane, I was thinking, I do like you Spencer Reid.''

Reid nodded his head. ''I felt something the moment I saw you.'' He explained. ''I tried to ignore it, since I knew you would never feel that same way.'' He locked his eyes on Morgan's, he liked that they were the same height, ''And last night, it as amazing for me, I don't regret it.'' With that, he closed the space between him and Morgan, feeling brave as Morgan's arms wrapped around his waist, and the two met in the middle for a long, sweet kiss, as Reid moved his arms to around Morgan's neck.

When Both men needed air in their lungs, Morgan pulled back and shoo his head. ''I'm still getting used to his, so can we keep this between us, for now, and stay friends?'' Not that Morgan was ashamed or anything, but he still had things he needed to figure out himself, and didn't want to be in a relationship, atleast not right now. ''I'm not saying we will be friends forever though...'' He said with a wink, before walking away.

Reid of course, wanted to be more then just friends, but he would give Morgan all the time he wanted or needed. Spencer Reid would wait forever for Derek Morgan. ''Yeah.'' He repeated following Morgan. ''Friends.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so happy, that so many people love this story. I have a busy life right now, sadly .. Since I need to get grade 12 wrapped up, and stuff, but I'll update when I have time, Here's chapter 7, I hope you like it guys  


So much had happen in the last 4 years that Derek and Spencer knew each other. Not just to them but to their team. Elle got shot and left the team. Though Honestly, Derek couldn't complain, she had been acting like a bitch since she got back after she got shot, she just wasn't the Elle that he knew. Derek knows it's best for her to leave and clear her head.

Not only that, but they had this one Unsub, who had a split personality, of himself and his dad, the one thing that bugs Morgan the most about that, was that he kiddnapped Reid and tortured him. God, Morgan hated seeing him like that, hearing his whimper, seeing him looking so broken, Fuck, watching him get tortured like that, Morgan just wanted to cry, but instead he punched the wall and left the room, he couldn't handle seeing that.

Lucky for them, Reid managed to leave a clue for Hotch, to help them find him. And when they did, Morgan cried for one of the first times in his life. The way Reid held on to Hotch when they found him, the way he and JJ hugged each other. Morgan wanted to reach out and take him into his arms, tell him to never scare them like that again, but it was too hard to even look at him like that, that Morgan just couldn't touch him. He gave the kid one last look, before walking away, wiping at his eyes.

The thing that was was hardest for Morgan was getting arrested when he went home for his mother's birthday. He was accused of two murders. Why would anyone think Morgan killed someone? But the cop had been after Morgan since a kid, and this was just the perfect chance for him to get him. But that doesn't bug him, just the fact that his team had to profile him, and find things out about his past. Having Hotch and Gideon find out that he was molested as a child, was something Morgan hoped they would never find out, but they did, and because of that, The cop found out that Derek was inoccent and the real killer was Carl.

Though apond Elle, Leaving they got another team member, Emily Prentiss. And right from the start she seemed to get along with everyone. Her, JJ and Garcia they all get along great, even go out to bars together when they don't have work. Emily was a fun person to be around, she fit right in with them.

And when Gideon left, that hurt Reid more then anyone else. Even though he didn't admit it, Morgan just knew, after working with the young agent for three years, Morgan got to know him. He didn't know how to comfort Reid though, the only thing he could was keep it on a professional level, giving him small smiles, and small pats on the shoulders.

Poor Gideon though, losing an old friend from a crazy serial killer, the poor man probably thought it was his fault. Morgan's heart went out to the man, for sure. He misses Gideon too, but the man left no way to contact him, but maybe that was best, he needs to be alone, find himself again.

And now the team is Derek, Spencer, Emily, JJ, Hotch, David Rossi (He joined them shortly after Gideon left, though Morgan wonders why the man came back after he was retired) and Garcia. And in Morgan's mind that was perfect. They were a family, and worked so well together.

though there was still one thing that was bothering him. His feelings for Reid. He thought since they had agreed to be friends, that his feelings would go away, but nope it did not work like that. Derek Morgan was in love with Spencer Reid, but he was too proud to tell him. His pride came first, and if Derek told him, and Spencer rejected him, he would not be able to live with that. The pain would be too hard to live with.

But little did Morgan know. Reid was in the same boat, hoping his feelings for Morgan would go away, but they did the opposite of that, they seemed to have grown to love. But Reid, being the awkward nerd he was, was too scared to tell Morgan how he felt. Morgan will have to make the move for both of these men to be Happy.

Though Today was no day to think about their secret love for each other. Hotch needed Reid and Morgan's mind in the case, seeing as they were going after the Reaper. A case that Hotch worked on 10 years ago, but then it got shut down, they just found out why recently, and the Reaper came back, just like the note he left to Shaunessy, the Reaper went back to killing.

They had been working on it for two days now and no leads on who it might be. Hotch and Rossi talked to his only living victim, but it was just today that they found out that the Reaper's victim, George Foyet, is actually the Reaper. Luckily for them tough, they have his addresses, but that's how they found out he was the serial killer. he left the addresses on the bus after he killed everyone on it.

And due to the fact that the team knows were Foyet lives, they all split up to tackle his houses and bring him in once and for all. Now, Derek is used to having things go wrong, on cases, but tonight, that hit him harder then any other case they had so far, god he just hates the Reaper so much.

When he and the cop got to one of the houses, the two split up, Derek took the front, and he took the back. But 'luckily' for them, the Reaper was already there, he snuck up behind Derek, tackling him out the window, causing the man to pass out.

When he woke up again, there was an EMS leaning over him trying to get him to wake up. though when he did he had a killer headache and tons of glass in his shoulders. With the help of the EMS person, Derek made his way to the kitchen, were the glass would be removed from his skin, and as the person was doing that, Derek learnt that his badge was taken, and that the cop was killed. God, Derek hated when a cop died on his watch! To make things worse, the Reaper left Derek the bullet, almost like he was taunting him.

Later that night found Derek sitting on the edge of his bed, in his hotel room, he knew he should be asleep, but he just couldn't sleep. He was staring at the bullet he held in his hand and his shoulder was in deep pain. Though the sudden loud knock on his door, caused Derek to jump slightly and look up. Who would be here this late? ''It's open.'' Derek called.

Reid was worried for Derek, never seeing the man so beat up as he was right now. The kid was trying to get some sleep in his own room, but he was far too worried for his friend to sleep, so he decided to check up on him. Apond hearing that the door was open, Spencer opened the door, and frowned at the sight before him. Obviously he had a right to be worried. Derek was just sitting there, staring at the bullet with heavy eyes.

''Derek.'' Spencer said in a soft voice, walking over to Derek and sitting down on the bed beside him. ''You can't let him get to you like that.'' Spencer told him softly.

''He's taunting me.'' Derek mumbled, kind of glad to see Reid. The kid always seemed to know when Morgan needed someone the most. ''I try not to let him get to me, but it's just too hard! He took my fucken badge, killed a cop on my watch, and left this bullet for me. God, kid, I should be dead right now!''

''But your not.'' Reid countered, still talking in that sweet, caring voice. ''You were knocked out cold, lucky for you. He couldn't kill you, because he liked his victims to know he was in control, he wanted them to see that he had their life in his hands, and was going to destroy it.'' Reid for one, was so relieved when he found out it wasn't Derek who was dead, though he did feel bad about the cop.

And there he goes, sort of making Morgan feel better. Something he was good. Morgan got off the bed and placed the bullet on the dresser, before walking back to Reid and giving him a patt on his shoulder. ''Thanks Reid.'' Morgan chanced a small smile at the guy.

He was about to open his mouth and tell Reid that he should probably head back to his hotel room, but he didn't want to be alone, because his thoughts would go back to Foyet. ''Stay with me?'' Derek asked in a small whisper, walking back to the head of the bed, kicking his shoes and socks off as he did so. ''I don't want to be alone.''

Spencer, being surprised that Derek asked him to stay, looked up at the other man in surprise, but nodded his head, kicking his shoes off and walking to the other side of the bed. ''Of course.'' He said softly.

Both men pulled back the covers of the bed, turning off the lights they slipped in the bed,and met in the middle. Reid's head rested on Morgan's shoulder, and Morgan had his arms around Reid, his head on top of his. ''Good night Spencer Reid.'' Morgan mumbled into the night.

''Good night, Derek Morgan.'' Spencer whispered back, before falling asleep on his secret love's shoulder. To both men, it felt so natural sleeping like this, like they do it every night, the awkward feeling that should be there, just wasn't there what so ever. It felt nice, natural and just made both of them feel so much better then they did in the last few days.

Please

R&R

Let me know what you think :3

I'll try to upload later this week maybe once on twice, Thursday, seeing as I have the day off, I will upload a couple of chapters, but I will try to upload before then too. :)

Oh, and P.S The new 333333333333333333333, is my uncreative way of dividing this chapter up, so you know when the scene and stuff changes, LOL XD


End file.
